


Helpless

by PaulieLopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes
Summary: Lucy não queria ir naquela festa, mas desde que havia prometido - uma promessa estúpida, se a perguntassem - para sua irmã que iria, ali estava ela. E ali também estava Lysander Scamander, com seu corte de cabelo novo e seu vestido bonito. E esses eram, claramente, os únicos motivos pelos quais ela não conseguia tirar os olhos da garota.[ONE-SHOT - Lucy Weasley & Lysander Scamander - Inspirada em trechos de Helpless (Hamilton)]
Relationships: Lysander Scamander/Lucy Weasley





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente!
> 
> Nem acredito que meu dia de postar já chegou. Estou imensamente satisfeita de estar participando de mais esse projeto de fanfics, o Pride Month Fanfics só tem fics e autoras incríveis. Obrigada pelo convite, de todo coração, meninas.
> 
> Hoje então temos uma one-shot razoavelmente curtinha que surgiu na minha cabeça no final de junho/início de julho, no embalo de ânimo que estava pelo lançamento de Hamilton (eu assisti Hamilton! É algo que achei que nunca conseguiria, e aqui estamos).
> 
> Espero que gostem!

_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_ _  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_

— Me diz onde mesmo que eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei em ir nessa festa estúpida com você? – Lucy colocou sua cabeça pelo portal do quarto da irmã, encontrando a mesma deitada de costas na cama treinando movimentos de pulso que indicavam que ela estava estudando feitiços antes de ser interrompida.

— No lugar certo. E não – Molly continuou, antes que Lucy tivesse qualquer chance de começar o discurso que tinha treinado, já sabendo do que aquela visita estratégica poucas horas antes da festa significava –, eu não te libero do seu compromisso. Prometeu tá prometido.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto _desse tipo_ de festa – ela resmungou, se jogando na cama ao lado da irmã.

— Qual tipo? O tipo _divertido_?

— O tipo bêbado, abafado, barulhento, cheio. Quer que eu continue? – ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e a manteve ali, tentando sustentar seu ponto.

— Pode continuar o tanto que quiser, Lu, você ainda assim vai ir – sentiu que ela deu de ombros e continuou a praticar com o pulso.

Lucy só se resignou, encarando o dossel amarelo da cama da irmã, sabendo que não conseguiria vencer essa discussão.

Mas qualquer um que soubesse da história completa, ficaria do seu lado aqui, ela tinha certeza. Quer dizer, sua irmã vem conversar com você, que estava enfurnada na biblioteca em um domingo a tarde, com um maldito pergaminho de sessenta centímetros de História da Magia para entregar nessa semana e uma ronda agendada para ser feita ainda naquela noite, e começa a tagarelar sem parar sobre a _incrível_ festa que no próximo final de semana. Você pode acabar concordando com qualquer coisa que ela esteja dizendo com a única real de intenção de dispersá-la – e restaurar seu precioso silêncio –, certo?

Porém, qualquer um que as conhecesse minimamente também saberia que ela tinha ido até o quarto da irmã já meio resignada a ir para essa festa. Mesmo assim, não podia perder a oportunidade de reclamar um pouco. Tudo bem, talvez Lucy reclamasse um pouco demais para seu próprio bem, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Havia puxado isso de seu pai.

— Então... – ela começou, depois de um tempo, ajeitando os óculos no rosto para que não encostassem nos cílios, quando sentiu que Molly começava a se irritar com o feitiço que não conseguia acertar – Com que roupa você vai?

Era a oportunidade que Molly esperava pra jogar a varinha pra um canto, se virar de lado e ficar de frente para a irmã, engatando em uma conversa – com muito falatório de uma parte e respostas não tão compridas, mas ainda assim interessadas, de outra.

As duas vinham de uma grande família e tinham mais primos do que podiam contar nos dedos das mãos. Mas, ainda assim, não eram tão próximas deles. Não como os primos Potter e os Granger-Weasley eram, por exemplo, ou como James era com Fred, até mesmo não como Roxanne e Dominique. Talvez por todo o passado com seu pai, e então a morte da mãe quando eram tão novas...

Em todo caso, sempre haviam sido as duas contra o mundo – Molly toda alto astral, aberta e extrovertida; Lucy um oposto complementar de introversão, sistematismo e ironia. Pode-se imaginar então que, no momento em que Molly embarcou pela primeira vez no Expresso rumo à Hogwarts e Lucy se viu sozinha, foi um dos piores anos de sua vida. No ano seguinte, quando teve de se despedir mais uma vez dela após o verão maravilhoso que haviam passado juntas, pode acreditar que o barulho que seu coração ecoava nos ouvidos era o verdadeiro som de um coração se quebrando em mil pedaços.

E quando, finalmente, pode ir junto com ela para Hogwarts, foi surpreendida sendo selecionada para uma casa diferente da irmã. Lá estava Molly, sentada na comprida mesa amarela da Lufa-Lufa, e lá estava ela mesma, indo para a mesa tão azul da Corvinal.

Talvez seja por isso que no dia seguinte havia feito tudo para descobrir como entrar no salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa – e convenhamos, bater no segundo barril de baixo para cima, no meio da segunda linha, no ritmo de “Helga Hufflepuff” não é lá uma maneira complicada de impedir visitantes indesejados. Qual não foi a surpresa da irmã, sentada à mesa escrevendo uma carta para o pai, quando a irmãzinha mais nova apareceu a sua porta.

Mas tudo bem, nada disso importava agora. O que realmente importavam para elas naquele momento era como Molly estava completamente animada para a festa para qual dali a pouco iriam.

— E eu fiquei sabendo que Toby vai ir hoje, um milagre, eu sei. Talvez hoje seja o dia dos milagres: você _e_ Toby vão. Mas enfim, o que eu estava dizendo era que Toby vai ir, o que quer dizer que hoje é _o_ dia. Cansei desse chove não molha dele, então se ele não vier, _eu_ vou. Mas tudo bem, agora vamos falar sério. Provavelmente Matthew vai estar lá. Você está de boa com isso?

— ‘Tô – ela deu de ombros – Até eu estou meio surpresa. A gente estava junto há um ano, você sabe. Mas a gente terminou e eu estou sentindo zero falta dele. Sei lá.

— Mas você gostava dele, Lucy? Gostava, _gostava_?

— Sei lá. Acho que sim. Quer dizer, a gente tinha interesses em comum, e, também, ele beijava bem.

— Lucy – a irmã riu, sem esconder que ria – Isso não é gostar de alguém. Isso é ser amigo e de vez em quando dar uns beijos. O que eu ‘tô perguntando é se você _sentia_ algo por ele. Sabe, a batedeira no coração, e a cabeça meio tonta, e o sorriso que não consegue segurar, as borboletas no estômago – ela fez cócegas na barriga da irmã.

A partir daí, a conversa se desviou para gritos involuntários de Lucy ameaçando que se a irmã não parasse com aquilo imediatamente algo de terrível iria acontecer com ela no meio da noite.

— Puta merda, Lucy – Molly levantou em um pulo, quando olhou pela janela e percebendo que a noite já se estendia – Eu vou te esperar no corredor do sétimo andar pra gente entrar juntas. E pelo amor, se for vestir um daqueles seus suéteres infinitos, coloca pelo menos uma saia. Ou um short. Ou algo que não essa sua calça jeans que já deve quase estar andando sozinha.

— Tá quente hoje, Molly, claro que eu não vou vestir meu suéter.

— Ah não, você vai colocar sua jardineira, não vai?

— Talvez – ela disse já levantada indo para a porta.

— Por favor, a jardineira não – ela chegou na porta e gritou, recebendo só um dar de ombros da irmã em resposta.

Pra ser justo com Lucy, ela usou a jardineira naquele dia porque estava se sentindo no clima, e não – apenas – para irritar a irmã. Talvez seja por isso que, quando chegou no corredor e Molly a viu, a primeira reação que recebeu foi um revirar de olhos.

— Pelo menos você veio – deu de ombros e a pegou pelo braço em seguida, já a puxando para frente da parede onde a entrada para a Sala Precisa estava.

Parou de supetão levando a irmã a esbarrar no seu ombro.

— Como irmã mais velha me sinto na responsabilidade de fazer esse discurso, então lá vai. Vão ter bebidas, então vamos combinar assim: se quiser beber, bebe, mas pelo amor, não dá muito vexame, não passa mal, não vai parar na enfermaria. E cuidado com o copo. Combinado?

— Vai se fuder, Molly! Eu quem devia estar te falando isso, senhorita encontrei-McGonagall-no-corredor-enquanto-estava-bêbada-e-a-convidei-pra-dançar-comigo.

— É pra desencargo de consciência, tá legal? – ela revirou os olhos – Não precisa fazer questão de ressuscitar isso em toda oportunidade que você tem.

— Acostuma, mana, eu _vou_ falar sobre isso sempre que possível. E quando não for também.

Molly escolheu deliberadamente ignorar aquela última fala da irmã, voltando a puxá-la, agora para dentro da festa.

  
_Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went boom!_

A festa era exatamente como Lucy imaginara – e temera – que seria: abafada, barulhenta, cheia, com muitos bêbados se trombando e derrubando whiskey de fogo nas roupas limpas – e sapatos novos – das pessoas.

Quando entraram no cômodo, alguns se viraram para elas – principalmente para cumprimentar Molly, que não era a melhor em se camuflar no cômodo escuro com seu vestido branco de lantejoulas e o cabelo ruivo volumoso. Molly Weasley: a primeira Weasley a ir para a Lufa-Lufa, a melhor em Transfiguração de sua turma e aquela que sempre estaria disposta a te ajudar.

E então era Toby quem estava ali para cumprimenta-la com um beijo na bochecha. E Lucy teve de segurar uma risada com o modo tão _óbvio_ como o rosto dela mudou de uma hora para outra.

O cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e logo em seguida já se despediu, dizendo que ia fazer qualquer coisa para não interromper a demonstração de afeto nem um pouco discreta da irmã – que evoluiu do beijo na bochecha para um na boca em menos de dois segundos.

Saber o que fazer além de ficar parada encarando analítica e acusadoramente o restante do ambiente era sempre um desafio para ela, então o que fez foi ir pegar uma bebida para si. Se havia aprendido uma coisa com seus primos era que alguém parada à toa no canto era alguém emburrado ou antipático, mas alguém parada à toa no canto com um copo na mão era alguém curtindo a festa.

Pouco tempo depois, já podia identificar grande parte da família, todos fazendo o que fazem de melhor: dar orgulho ao sobrenome Weasley, como filhos de grandes heróis de guerra. Ali estava Dominique subindo no balcão e dançando, Rose agarrando Scorpius (Malfoy!) bem no meio da festa como se o mundo foi acabar, Albus entornando doses atrás de doses de whiskey de fogo pela garganta em uma competição com James de qual irmão bebia mais. Ah, o doce som da reputação intacta de uma família.

Uma das colegas de dormitório de Lucy – colega, não exatamente amiga, mas ainda assim – se aproximou e sorriu, também se sentindo um pouco deslocada.

— Viu a Lizzie por aí?

— Não, cheguei a pouco tempo. Cadê o Henry?

— Ah, foi buscar uma cerveja amanteigada pra gente há um tempão. Deve estar na luta pra conseguir ainda.

Concordou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar o movimento. Não era boa em manter conversas e sabia disso. Natalie também sabia que ela era assim, e mesmo assim tomou a decisão de puxar assunto. Talvez ela devesse se esforçar mais um pouco, só para não parecer rude e...

— Ah, ali tá a Lizzie. Até depois Lucy – ela disse, já desaparecendo no meio das pessoas atrás da menina, que também era companheira de quarto delas.

Bem, tarde demais. Tudo bem.

Sondou o ambiente novamente em busca da irmã – não é possível que estivesse agarrada a Toby até agora. Por Merlim, com aquele vestido branco refletor não deveria ser tão difícil de achar ela.

E foi então que viu. Foi então que _a_ viu.

A próxima coisa que sentiu foi seu coração ecoando um sonoro batimento em seus ouvidos, superando até mesmo a batida alta da música.

_Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_ _  
Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume_

Não era a primeira vez que via Lysander Scamander, é claro que não. Afinal, dividiam a mesma casa – ainda que não fossem do mesmo ano, considerando que a garota era do sexto, enquanto ela ainda estava no quinto. Então, é claro que sim, já a havia visto diversas vezes pelos corredores, na biblioteca, no salão comunal ou até mesmo durante as refeições no salão principal.

Inclusive em alguns dos almoços n’A Toca, quando vovó fazia questão de reunir todos, ela já havia estado. Não haviam trocado mais do que um cumprimento educado em todas essas ocasiões, é verdade, mas ainda assim...

Por que, alguém a explicasse, ela não conseguia parar de olhar para a menina?

Talvez fosse porque ela estava com os cabelos curtos. Lucy podia jurar que antes eles eram longos, alcançando seu quadril – não que ela gastasse qualquer porção do seu tempo observando-a mais que o necessário, e também não querendo se gabar, mas ela costumava ter uma memória invejável.

Ou talvez fosse porque naquele dia ela estava usando um vestido creme que deixava os ombros nus – tão diferente do uniforme de Hogwarts ou da jaqueta de couro preta que ela sempre usava nos finais de semana.

E esses eram os únicos motivos pelo qual continuou a encarando, claro. Pelo qual ela a seguiu com o olhar e continuou a observando enquanto ela conversava algo com o irmão. Enquanto ela tombava a cabeça para trás e gargalhava, fazendo com que o novo cabelo curto balançasse em ondas até seus ombros, o loiro refletindo na meia luz do ambiente.

Estar observando o modo como ela ria como uma criancinha, sem se importar com nenhuma outra pessoa dali não teve nenhuma relação com a dose de whiskey de fogo que forçou descer queimando pela garganta. Também não teve nenhuma relação com o modo como chacoalhou a cabeça tão veementemente em seguida, fazendo até mesmo os óculos entortarem no rosto, desencaixando da ponte do nariz.

— Então... Quem é o sortudo? – Molly apareceu sobre seu ombro vinda de lugar nenhum, apoiando ali o queixo, tentando enxergar com mesma perspectiva de visão da irmã.

— Não entendi.

— Ah, Lucy, não vem se fazer de desentendida comigo agora né. Eu conheço esse seu olhar de “eu não me importaria de estar em um canto te agarrando” desde a primeira vez que lançou ele, praquele menino estranho amigo do James na festa de aniversário do Fred.

— Precisava mesmo me lembrar disso? – fez uma careta, recebendo apenas risadas como resposta.

— Como é mesmo que você tinha dito? – tossiu e afinou a voz, tentando imitar de forma miserável a de Lucy – “Acostuma, mana, eu _vou_ falar sobre isso sempre que possível”.

— Odeio você – revirou os olhos, mas sorria.

— Agora, para de me enrolar, conta logo quem é o tal.

— Não tem ninguém.

Mas algo no modo como nervosamente e rapidamente olhou para onde havia visto os cabelos loiros da menina pela última vez para se certificar que a irmã não percebesse quem estava recebendo seus olhares a entregou completamente.

— Então... É _a_ sortuda.

— Nem vem, Molly, não tem nada disso – Lucy podia sentir suas bochechas ficando vermelhas, e agradeceu a meia luz dali que não deixaria isso ficar visível à irmã.

A verdade é que ela não sabia o porquê de estar tão interessada assim em Lysander naquela noite, e o jeito como Molly estava abordando aquilo com tanta certeza do que se tratava a assustava um pouco.

A assustava porque podia ter um fundo de verdade. Porque no terceiro ano, logo depois das férias de verão em um acampamento sobre dragões que seu tio Carlinhos a levou, sonhou várias noites com o cheiro do shampoo de Vera, sua colega de quarto lá. Ou então no quarto ano, quando a garçonete daquela cafeteria trouxa que gostava de ir com o pai encostou em sua mão sem querer ao recolher as xícaras e um arrepio diferente – gostoso – subiu até sua nuca, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Mas nunca havia comentado nada disso com Molly já queb ela mesma não sabia interpretar o que era. Então, como a irmã poderia estar agindo assim, com tanta _certeza_?

— Não é nada, Molly, é só que ela cortou o cabelo, achei bonito.

— Ficou bonito mesmo. Combinou com ela. Vou lá falar com ela.

Molly simplesmente anunciou e caminhou, abrindo rumo entre os adolescentes dançando animados na direção onde Lysander estava.

_My sister made her way across the room to you_ _  
And I got nervous, thinking: What’s she gonna do?  
_ _She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’: I’m through_

Lucy tentou chamar Molly, tentou alcançar seu braço e a puxar de volta para o seu lado. Em vão. Ralhou e xingou até a terceira geração da menina afinal, o que merda ela estava pensando?

Ela havia sido sua “cupido oficial” em praticamente todos os rolos que havia tido até então, mas daí para subentender que queria algo com Lysander por estar olhando para o corte de cabelo novo da menina?

O que porra ela iria falar com Lysander? E o que, em nome de Merlin, a garota iria pensar dela?

Nunca odiou tanto a irmã como naquele momento. Nem mesmo quando ela perdeu seu cachecol favorito no meio da Londres trouxa; nem mesmo quando ela contou para seus primos n’A Toca que ela ainda dormia abraçada com uma coruja de pelúcia.

E então aconteceu: Molly finalmente alcançou a posição onde Lysander estava, chamando atenção dela e começando uma conversa enquanto segurava o braço da mesma.

O estômago de Lucy revirou, ela podia sentir o ácido da bile subindo pelo seu esôfago enquanto engolia compulsoriamente tentando mantê-lo onde devia ficar. As pernas bambearam de desespero e ela pode sentir um suor frio descendo e contornando cada um dos processos espinhosos de sua coluna. Bebeu o resto da bebida do copo, tentando com isso se distrair do que realmente estava acontecendo, bem na sua frente – ou do outro lado do cômodo, então exatamente não _bem_ , mas ainda assim na sua frente.

Sentiu o sorriso aberto que a menina sustentava desde que havia posto seus olhos nela se fechar, e era isso, era assim que seria seu fim. Se não literal, ao menos moral. Como iria esbarrar todo domingo com ela na biblioteca? Como iriam dividir uma mesa no Salão Principal e, ainda pior, o ambiente já não muito grande do Salão Comunal, depois daquela situação para lá de embaraçosa?

O que Molly estaria conversando quase sussurrando no ouvido dela para ser ouvida sobre a música?

_Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m_ _  
Helpless!_

Mas, de repente, tudo estava bem. Porque ela virou o corpo para ficar completamente de frente para Lucy, que se sentiu na obrigação de lançar um sorriso amarelo para a garota.

E, ainda com o braço de Molly apoiado no dela, Lysander sorriu abertamente para ela, começando a atravessar o salão até onde ela estava.

Tudo estava bem.

E toda as incertezas, medos, receios e dúvidas que envolviam o porquê de estar encarando tanto os cabelos loiros dela naquela noite haviam evaporado.

Tudo estava bem. Exceto por ela parada ali, no meio de todos, com aquele olhar bobo e o sorriso mais ainda. Ela certamente deveria estar parecendo perdida e desamparada. Era exatamente assim que se sentia. E, na verdade, eram um “perdida e desamparada” no bom sentido.

Porque tudo estava bem. E tudo ficaria bem, ela percebeu, quando Lysander parou bem a sua frente – agora, realmente, _bem_ – e abriu um sorriso capaz de iluminar as íris azuis, mesmo naquele ambiente mal iluminado.

_Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!_ _  
Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_

**Author's Note:**

> Então... É isso.
> 
> Alguns comentários que precisam ser feitos:
> 
> 1\. O mundo bruxo como um todo não é nem um pouco acolhedor para a comunidade LGBTQI+, na minha cabeça, e por isso acredito que a confusão de sentimentos e a primeira tentativa de negação de Lucy tenham sido tão expressivas.  
> 2\. Nos avisos da história, eu marquei tanto homo quando bissexualidade, porque por essa pequena história não há como definir "a letra" de Lucy - e nem acho que isso deva ser uma prioridade. Ela tá sentindo aquilo ali, é o que importa.  
> 3\. Por fim, tudo foi escrito sobre o que ouvi e li, porém posso estar cometendo algum grande erro sem sequer ter percebido. Se for o caso, por favor, me avisa, conversa comigo, me explica.
> 
> Mais uma vez meu muito obrigada para as meninas do Pride Month Fanfics.
> 
> Até a próxima!
> 
> Beijinhos


End file.
